A variety of access control devices have been developed to allow visitors access to a secured area. In one example, the secured area can be a building having one or more tenants, such as apartments, condominiums, offices, or the like. Other secured areas can include a gated community or other collection of buildings having a common secured entrance.
One type of access control device configured to grant access to such secured areas includes a housing with a display, speaker, microphone, and a dedicated telephone connection to connect a visitor with a contact person within or in control of the secured area. The display shows a list of contacts within the secured area and corresponding contact codes so that a visitor can scroll through the list to find a desired person or company. The visitor then can use the keypad on the access control device to enter the contact code to call the desired contact. The visitor can then verify his/her identity via a conversation with the desired contact, and the contact can disengage a lock on a door or other movable barrier, such as through selection of an appropriate button on the desired contact's telephone. While this type of access control device provides secure entry for both owners and guests, it is costly, requiring installation and a dedicated phone line, not to mention maintenance. Also, such systems require that the display device be fully functional at all times.